Crushcrushcrush and a night to never forget
by Kath.ItaSaku
Summary: Sakura and alchool don’t always get along. And what is that strange feeling on the pitch of Sasuke’s stomach while Sakura’s dancing? She’s just dancing after all. Ok followed by a few men but stil...SasuSaku lemons on following chapters
1. The result of a Karaoke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not by me. The music is sung by Paramore and it's called 'Crushcrushcrush', so I don't own that either.

**Summary:** Sakura and alchool don't always get along. And what is that strange feeling on the pitch of Sasuke's stomach while Sakura's dancing? She's just dancing after all. Ok followed by a few men but stil...(Suck at summarys, read to find out the rest)

**Ages:** Sakura-16 Sasuke-17

'_Bla bla_' – though

- Bla bla – speech

- _Bla bla_ - whisper

* * *

Sakura was boored that night but she wasn't sure how was that possible and Sasuke was annoyed by having her with him. Ok let's start from the beggining. She had asked Sasuke out (again), but this time he said yes, much to her joy and entusiasm. Not even Ino could believe it. After all Sakura had tried it so many times and the longest answer she had ever got had been a 'Hn'.

But the night wasn't going as well as Sakura had pictured it. Sasuke remained quiet and without saying a word the whole night. (The 'Hn's didn't count though) Sakura had dressed up so well just for him but still, he didn't seem to notice her short black dress that, even thought Sakura didn't had that many curves, it totally fit them.

'_I can't belive dobe convinced me into this..._' An also boored Sasuke thought. They decided to go to a bar for now, seeing if they could get their evening a little better. Luckily for them, it was Karaoke night.

- C'mon Sasuke-kun! Come sing with me!

The raven haired boy just turned his head on the opposite direction, letting a small 'Hn' out.

_How annoying..._

Sakura's eyes widened. Even with all the music around them, she still had a good hear for everything her 'date' said. The rosette looked down and sat down, asking for a drink. She knew that when she began drinking, it usually ended up in a drunk Sakura. But she didn't cared anymore.

After a couple more drinks, Sakura was much happier, her cheeks more bright and her voice slighlty sexier due to the alchool running throw her throat. She had been dancing with a few men already but Sasuke always maneged to get her back to her seat before the mens could 'eat' her with their eyes. No, he couldn't allow that. Besides, seing her dancing like _that _with those men made him feel strange, like it was something wrong in his stomach.

Sasuke was really bored and as he turned to the girl about to say they should get home, he noticed she wasn't there. Instead, she was heading to the stadge and was grabbing the microphone. The boy shook his head; this wasn't going to be good...But he couldn't get his eyes of her anyway. He always tried to reject her but deep inside, he knew he wanted, he _needed_ her. He was just kind of scared of admiting it or she might get all hyper and that he wouldn't be able to handle. Suddently, some sort of distant music started to be heard and he lifted his head to her, meeting her eyes.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Sasuke was really getting into the song and was actually enjoying it. He didn't knew she had such an amazing voice. But most of all, it seemed like those lyrics were direct to him, the Uchiha surviver.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

By the time the music ended, the boy couldn't really stop grinning. And the fact that she practically stared at him the whole 'show' wasn't helping either.

When the girl was heading toward him, he got up from his seat ready to leave but in her way, a young guy started chatting with her. Sasuke could see her blushing a few times and it was getting on his nerves. But the worst part was when he took her hand and lead her to the toillets. The Uchiha could feel his face boiling. He decided to wait a little until he simply couldn't stand it anymore. But he wasn't really pleased once he got there.

The door was slighlty open and a little push was all Sasuke needed to open it. His eyes went as wide as it was possible and his mouth hanged a bit open, most in shock. Sakura was pinned up against the corner of the bathroom with both arms hanging above her head with one the the man's hand holding them. Her legs were parted and set in both sides of the guy and her dress was about her waist level. Her neck was being ravished by the young man. But giving a better observation, Sasuke noticed Sakura was strugling to release her arms and legs.

- HEY!

'_I'm going to regret this..._'

Sakura's face turned as red as a tomatoe but the guy didn't seemed to bother.

- Sasuke-kun!

The guy finally let go of the pink haired teenager, who rushed behind Sasuke's backs.

- C'mon Sakura.

The onyx eyed boy said but as he turned around to leave, he noticed the guy was turned to him, ready to say something. And as if Sasuke guessed, he trully did.

- You're really going to head out of here with that bitch? I mean, I would probably do the same thing but she's not worth it. Just look at the poor thing. She's a –

But Sasuke didn't let him finish the sentence as his anger reached a critical point and he punched him right across the face. He turned to Sakura, whom had her face hid between her hands. He didn't knew what else to do so he hugged her and after a few moments like that, he put his arm around her delicate waist and headed out of the bar.

They stopped a few meters ahed of the club. Sakura was still drunk, Sasuke was still pissed. He didn't knew in what to think. But what would he be going to do now? He had a drunk, heart broken girl with him.

Now what?


	2. Over and over or maybe not

**Disclaimer: **Music and characters aren't owned by me.

Music: Over and Over – Three Days Grace

I'm soooooo happy to be back!!! =D

And I'm sorry for the time I made you wait . I'll try to upload the second chapter from my other story as soon as possible =)

Thanks for reading and have fun! ^^

Kiss,

Kath*

**//////----------\\\\\\**

_They stopped a few meters ahed of the club. Sakura was still drunk, Sasuke was still pissed. He didn't knew in what to think. But what would he be going to do now? He had a drunk, heart broken girl with him. _

_Now what?_

**//////----------\\\\\\**

Sakura didn't knew what to say. She just felt so secure once Sasuke put his arms around her, like there wasn't anything in the world she would trade that moment for, like she was capable of anything. And what was she thinking when she got involved with that guy? Obviously nothing; she had no idea of who the guy was or what took her to do that, or whatever she intended to do at the moment. But she couldn't understand why did Sasuke interfered? It had nothing to do with him, even if technically, she was on a _date _with him. The most probable reason was that she was his team mate so he had to protect her just for that simple reason. She wished it was more than just that, but she understood that there was no way that would happen, not after this...

Sasuke sat down, leaning his head into the wall behind him. What he felt when he watched _it_ was something he had neer felt; like if his stomach kept swirling around or something, not in disgust but something else, something different. He just felt like she shouldn't be there, doing whatever she was doing. She shouldn't be with that guy, but with him, Sasuke Uchiha; after all, it was their date, even though it was one of the worst dates ever. She was his team mate, so it was kind of his duty to protect her, right? But what was this possessive feeling, taking over him all of sudden? Maybe the way the guy held to her or the lust he had in his eyes, but something had bothered him at the moment and was still bothering him at that very second.

He looked at her. She had her backs turned to him. By the moonligh and with that dress, he could see her small but pretty siluete perfectly. The dress was perfect for her since it showed of all her impressive body partsm such as her curves, her legs and even her brest and butt seemed womanly in that dress. She had defenitely grown to a beautifull girl. He found himself smirking, almost smiling. This was the girl whom, during the day, could heal a severe wound or even kill with those tiny hands of her and during the night could be the most wonderfull and sexiest woman on Earth. This was the girl who could cheer everyone with her kind smile or scare anyone with her determined expression. This was the girl that, among her friends ,smiled and was kind of annoying and yet, around him, she remained calm but dared to face him whenever she wanted.

Sasuke then realized...

...this was the girl he was falling for.

The rosette wondered what was the raven thinking. It was usual for him to be quiet, but after that, he was way too quiet. Maybe she should say something. The silence between them was getting awckward. Yeah, sometimes, the silence was the best thing to smooth things, but in this case, Sakura didn't believed silence was what they needed.

She slowly turned around to see that he was sitting on the floor, head leaned on the wall. She felt a little dizzy so maybe sitting would be a good thing; after all, alcohol was never good and after dizziness, who knew, maybe she could throw up or something and that was definetly not an option. She walked, or tried to, and sat down beside him, triyng not to rip – those shoes were killing her!

I...I'm sorry...Maybe I should be getting home...

That was all she could think of at that moment. She knew it had been annoying enough to be dragged to that 'date', but ending up like that should be even worst.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have told Naruto to talk to Sasuke...this was a bad idea...what will he think of me now?!_'

She hid her face in her hands, unconsciently spilling some tears. She had made a promisse she wouldn't let any of her friends see her cry again, especcialy her team mates; but now, for some reason, she just couldn't help herself. This was one of the most embarrassing moments ever. She had to get out of there. She couldn't let Sasuke see her cry like that. Besides, she didn't even had a particular reason to be crying. She guessed she just looked like some spoiled kid or something, waiting for the guy to help her, as usual. Sasuke and Naruto were always there to help her, no matter in what kind of mess she was into. Sure, Ino was a great friend, but nothing compared to those two. Ino was more of a support, a person she could rely her secrets to (even if sometimes they just 'slipped' out of her mouth), to get some advices from and for those 'girl problems'. But in other issues, there was always the guys she grew up with, the one she considered her brother and the other, whom she had loved since she remember. And it was such a stupid love! She couldn't even believe she wasn't over him. She should be. She was 16 after all. What did he had so amazing that she couldn't get over him? She could fall in love with Kiba for example; he was funny, kind and even kind of cute. But her heart had made the choise for her and now there wasn't much she could do about it, just keep living.

Slowly, she got up, using the wall behind her to help. She wiped away the remaining tears and looked one last time at the raven beside her before turning around to leave.

I'm sorry Sasuke...see ya...

So this was it? He was going to let her walk away, just like that?

She had been crying and he noticed it. He knew her better than she thought he did. He could read her like an open book. He knew she was crying for nothing in particular, but deep inside, he was certain it was because of him. And God, he hated to see her cry, even more when he was the reason for her tears. He could have just accepted to go on a date with her sooner and that way, she wouldn't be crying now, her pain would be much less and he wouldn't have fallen for her...how could he have let that happen?! Sure, he had always admired her determination and cared for her when she went in missions without him and when Team 7 was on missions, he made sure to always keep an eye on her. He knew she was a good kunoichi but he felt much more relieved when she remained at the hospital for the simple fact that it was safer. He would never forgive himself if Sakura seriously got hurt during a mission, either he was included in it or not.

But why wasn't he able to accept this woman into his heart? It as simple as a 'yes'. Then why? He told himself several times, since he recognised he _liked _her, that it just wasn't the right time. But he was a ninja, there were no right or wrong times. He was smart enough to figure that out, so why not just tell her 'I l...lo...'

Maybe that was it; he couldn't accept the fact that he actually _loved_ someone besides himself and his clan, or maybe it was due the fact she didn't really belong to any wealthy clan. But deep inside, he knew it wasn't it. Who knew, maybe this really was 'the right time'.

Some sort of adrenaline rushed throw his whole body the moment he got up.

Sakura, wait. In the song...you said you had a lot to say. I...I should walk you home, so we can talk a little.

Yeah, that was probably the lamest thing he ever said to anyone, but at least, he spoke. He couldn't just let her walk away like that. Or could he?

Talk?! He wanted to talk?! And what was she supposed to say?! Maybe he really didn't got the several hints she gave and he was even more stupid than Naruto. And who said the song was about him?! Well, it actually was, but he just assumed so. He was such an egocentric bastard! She clenched her fists and didn't said a thing. She waited for him to catch up with her. If he wanted to talk, then they shall talk. But she didn't see it ending very well. She felt anger boiling inside her, like she was some kind of vulcano, ready to explode. Still, she stayed composed. At least she tried to. Dizziness was hitting her. She had very little tolerence to alcohol and she had a bit too much, so walking straight was going to be a problem.

He finally started walking and as soon as he was right behind her, she started walking, as straight as she could, toward her house. Wait, which way was it really? Great, now she had forgotten which way her house was! There was no way she was going to ask him. She would get there, eventually. The moon was still bright and high, and although she had no idea of what time it was, it shouldn't be past 1 a.m.

She heard him sigh and right after, he spoke in his dark, yet _sexy_ voice. God, how could it be posible that she tought that everything about him was...well, simply damn hot?!

You know I'm not very good with words... – he started. She wanted to laugh about his sentence and even though she had alcohol running throw her veins, she was able to contain hreself, only smirking. What the hell was he trying to do, to say?! Maybe this should be fun after all.

You know, me and the guys, we have a band. Maybe you should drop by, tomorrow or something. There's something I want to show you.

With this she was confused. First of all, he and the guys had a _band_?! Since when?! And what could she possibly get by going there? More hopes? This was all it was about; without him even noticing, he kept on giving her hopes to hold on to, something that she thought it might turn into _something_.

I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't think I'll come.

This time, she turned to him. By now, she had no idea of where she was but she had a clue in which direction her house was. She saw the confused expression in his male features, his handsome face in which she got lost everytime she looked at it. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't find the right words. Then, it hit her. The guitar started playing on her mind as the rythm built up.

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but she covered it with her hand. If she was doing it, she was going to do all the way until the end. Sakura had the habit to close her eyes while singing so that she could actually feel what she singing and this was no different. In fact, this was the most direct and honest she could be, either to herself or to Sasuke.

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

By the end of the music, Sakura couldn't hold her tears anymore. As she opened her eyes, two tears rolled down each cheek. Sasuke's face was calm and he was actually smiling. She didn't understood. He should probably be staring at her, with an annoyed expression. But nope. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was _smiling_. She didn't even remembered the last time, or better, the first time she had actually seen him smiling.

Please, come tomorrow. I promisse you won't regret.

As he said it, he simply leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura's eyes went wide open.

After that, all she remembered was waking up in her own bed.


End file.
